


Snuggle for Warmth

by shadow_oblivion



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Hat is a filthy bastard, Black Hat is shameless in his warming up needs, Black Hat seeks warmth in the mansion, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddle for Warmth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flug is too for that matter, M/M, Nuzzling in large quantities, Paperhat - Freeform, Power Outage, RIP, Snowed In, Some ic, White Hat and Dr Slug cameo, denial of snuggle needs, fluffy ooc garbage for reasons, flug is the only warm body around, fuck for warmth, hiss goes Black Hat, nauseating amounts of fluff, tentacles included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: A sudden blizzard dumps copious amounts of snow over Hatsville. Black Hat disregards his ability to leave the freezing predicament and instead slinks around his unnaturally cold mansion in search of something to warm him up for the night.





	Snuggle for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I love prompts, so thanks to @undergrounddweller89 for inspiring me to write something while I was in a rut, by suggesting that I could do a fluffy Christmas story, but uh...my brain bypassed Christmas entirely and latched onto snow. Snowed in. Power outage. Black Hat as a clingy demonic creature that wants warmth for the night and doesn’t just use his powers to fix things. 
> 
> So this one shot happened that is fluffy but has no holiday in sight. It is very silly and it was nice to be able to actually write something (and for it to be so much longer than anticipated too).

Black Hat stared out of his office window at the snow that was piling up on the ground. It was a disgusting sight, but no matter how much he glared, the wretched flakes still continued to fall. It was as if the very weather were mocking him. Black Hat’s lips twitched as he bared all of his fangs at the fluffy snow spiraling out of the sky and accumulating on the ground.

How _dare_ that snow fall outside of _his_ mansion and blanket the dark grounds in its nauseatingly pure white color. It reminded Black Hat of White Hat and that made the dark clad eldritch demon want to retch.

Any reminder of that goody-two shoes rankled him greatly.

Black Hat’s visible eye narrowed as he stood rigidly in place before the window. The demon bristled at the freezing water and soon enough, he couldn’t take it anymore. Black Hat’s humanoid form wavered as he unlocked his jaw and let loose a demonic snarl. Horrifying appendages, mouths, eyes, blades and saws appeared at random as Black Hat raged against the weather dumping the freezing cold abomination that was snow into his life.

Unacceptable.

To make matters worse, Black Hat could tell that his body was beginning to be affected by the temperature dropping.

Just as Black Hat began to ponder how to deal with the sudden blizzard that should not have been possible this time of the year, the power went out. The demon’s right eye glowed in the dark, blinking a few times as he took in his now darkened office. Black Hat scowled, highly offended over this new problem.

The power dared to go out while he was perfectly silhouetted in the window?

How very evil, if ill timed.

Black Hat stalked out of his office and down a hall, thinking to remedy both the weather issue and the power outage when the cold seemed to hit him all at once. Forgetting about what he had been about to do, Black Hat was unable to prevent himself from shivering. Black Hat glared down at his own body and its traitorous shaking.

He was Black Hat. 

He didn’t do human-like things such as shiver and feel the miserable bone chilling coldness deep inside of him. It shouldn’t even be affecting him in the first place.

Black Hat let out a furious hiss as he continued to shake until his whole body was quaking in the suddenly very freezing cold mansion. It nearly felt like a burn it was so frigid.

Cold. 

His mansion was getting too cold all at once. Was this the doing of some heroes?

Black Hat peeled his lips back over his fangs as another possible culprit came to mind.

Perhaps the mansion was so unnaturally cold because the heroes, whom he presumed were responsible for this, had some help from a certain goody two shoes eldritch demon. White Hat did seem determined as of late to capture Black Hat the human way, instead of dueling it out between them with their powers.

A shame, really.

Black Hat could have used a decent workout against someone who wouldn’t instantly die.

The mansion seemed to darken and become more frigid than before, as if the very air was determined to freeze Black Hat where he stood in the hall. Black Hat refused to be defeated by such a boring tactic. Uttering a string of curses and a few choice words in his native language through chattering teeth, Black Hat made the decision to begin a search through his home for something to warm himself with.

Perhaps the fireplace would do, to take the worst of the chill from his body.

A short walk brought the demon to his chair and fireplace, but then a terrible sight greeted Black Hat’s glowing eye. The fireplace was encased in an unnervingly large amount of ice.

It was unnatural for the magically burning fireplace to look as such in so short a time. It had only been snowing for a few hours. This was clearly the doing of some hero at the request of White Hat. Or perhaps White Hat had pooled his powers with someone to change the weather over his home. No one else would have dared to breach so far into Black Hat’s home without showing themselves.

Black Hat bared his fangs, despite being unable to prevent them from chattering together. With an incensed snarl, Black Hat shakily forced himself to continue on. He needed to find something to warm him up. Something he could press his chilled body to to heat himself back up. 

The large source of warmth that was 5.0.5 was out of the question. 

Black Hat stretched his senses throughout the whole mansion, and soon discovered a pinpoint of warmth that wasn’t that furry blue abomination. It was a smaller heat source, which let him know that it was his scientist, as another smaller pinprick of heat was Demencia, who was holed up with that useless blue creature at present. In his shivering state, Black Hat would try to find warmth with his little human scientist before lowering himself to, ugh, snuggling with that bear for warmth. 

Black Hat reached the room where the heat source was and was nearly salivating over the thought of pressing his cold body to a warm one to leech off that heat to chase away the frigid sensation in his core. His body was getting sluggish, as it was trying to conserve the last tiny vestige of heat that remained within him.

Why hadn’t he insisted on Flug sharing his mostly unused bed? It would be convenient to have a warm body to sleep close to during the cold nights of the year.  

Black Hat blinked, staring at the door before him.

Why was he there again? The demon shook his head, trying to straighten out his thoughts, as another tremor of chill made its way through him.

Heat.

Warmth.

Black Hat needed to get into the room.

Flug’s room, Black Hat reminded himself, as he reached out for the doorknob. While it was late, Black Hat doubted that Flug would pass up the chance to be together while they weren’t working. It had been some time since they had been able to get their hands on one another. Black Hat let out a soundless growl when he couldn’t get a hold of the doorknob. Black Hat was shivering so badly that he couldn’t even open the door. Black Hat felt his whole body go into an uncontrollable shake. Black Hat reached out with now clawed fingers that he weakly scratched against the door.

It was too much.

He was too cold, and he just wanted to close his eyes to rest.

Black Hat dramatically slid down to the floor into a seated position. His head thunked against the door as Black Hat let out soft growl, wondering why the cold was sinking into his body so quickly. It was as if the very air around him was cold and it was purposefully sinking into his body.

It wasn’t only Black Hat’s body that was affected.

It was his mind as well.

Black Hat’s thoughts were becoming a fogged mess, letting him know that there was a hint of magic fueling the coldness. But despite the muddled senses, Black Hat continued to scratch his claws against the door. When there was no response from within, Black Hat issued out a quiet hiss of discomfort. He didn’t like this feeling, this sensation of being unable to control his body’s functions, but then again, it wasn’t often that Black Hat suddenly found his body in such a frigid temperature. Black Hat half sensed motion on the other side of the door but he was so frozen that he couldn’t be bothered to listen carefully. Or even react when the door opened all of a sudden. 

Black Hat fell over to the floor from where he had been seated and leaning against the door. It was rather graceful, all things considered, but again, Black Hat was so far gone that he wasn’t tracking things very well. All his mind had latched onto was warm.  Black Hat  needed to warm up and he needed it desperately. So much so that Black Hat crawled inch by inch, quivering, toward the heat source that he sensed, which drew out a muffled scream.

Black Hat paused, body quaking with effort, before he pressed close to the heat source. It wasn’t nearly as warm as he had hoped for but he would take it. Black Hat’s clawed hand reached out and clutched what felt like a scrawny limb. 

“B...Black Hat?  W-what are you d-doing down t-there?”

Dr. Flug. 

It sounded like Black Hat wasn’t the only one who was feeling the effects of the unnatural cold. 

Black Hat acutely felt the frigid air as it continued to sink into his body. It was too much. Too much. Too frigid. Black Hat closed his eye unwillingly as his head came to rest on the floor near Flug’s feet, Black Hat’s hand losing its grip on the scientist’s leg.

“H-hey! Don’t lie d-down there, s-sir.”

Black Hat thought that he had heard the scientist say more but he couldn’t understand it. Instead, Black Hat drifted into a half-unconscious state, the freezing air in the mansion taking its toll on him.

-x-x-x-

Flug was shaking on his bed, tangled in blankets and feeling so miserably cold that he almost didn’t hear something scratching at his door. Flug’s first reaction was that it was 5.0.5. and that alone forced the scientist out of the warm cocoon of blankets. Flug sucked in a sharp breath as his bare feet touched the floor, and the cold seemed to go straight through him, causing more pronounced shaking. 

The scratching at the door continued, though more slowly.

So much for keeping bundled up to stay warm while getting some sleep. Not much else to do when the power in the mansion went out during the night. What Flug hadn’t anticipated finding on the other side of his door was Black Hat.

Flug’s boss, who had not responded to any of his queries, had then proceeded to slide in a ridiculously gracefull way onto the floor before crawling to Flug’s feet.

What the hell kind of dramatic display was this?

”Black H-hat, if you w-wanted to sleep in my room, t-there are better ways t-to go about it.” Flug cautiously crouched down next to his boss, shivering. “It’s cold, s-sir. If you w-want to come in, f-fine. Just don’t l-lie there like t-that.”

No response.

Flug wondered if his boss lie there so still because he had fallen unconscious, or if it was because Black Hat was being over the top in his reaction toward the freezing drop in temperature the mansion had taken.

Was Black Hat playing some elaborate game, maybe?

At that thought, Flug reached out and cautiously patted Black Hat’s cheek, before pulling his hand back in surprise.

Black Hat’s body was freezing to the touch.

Wait.

Was that really why Black Hat had collapsed? Not because he was trying to be over the top but because the eldritch demon was genuinely affected by the cold and was...

Flug frowned down at Black Hat. Was his boss actually unconscious right now?

A crisp draft of cold air caused Flug to shiver violently himself, despite being bundled up in a warm, plush robe. With a determined look on his face, or as much determination as one could have while wearing a paper bag over their head, Flug struggled to drag Black Hat into his bedroom. The moment he succeeded, since his boss was freakishly lithe and therefore easy to drag along, Flug kicked the door shut. After letting Black Hat drop unceremoniously onto the floor, Flug began to strip his boss down after only a moment of hesitation. Flug did feel a little weird about it, since Black Hat wasn’t actively trying to wrest his clothing off in return.

After all, Black Hat was more than happy to rid the both of them of their clothing while wearing that sharp grin of his. Instead of finding resistance, Flug found that he was able to easily remove the clothing with no interference, as Black Hat just lie there, cold and unresponsive. Much like Flug’s test subjects once they died. Flug shivered a little before he removed Black Hat’s last article of clothing, his pants, which revealed a sad, limp tentacle dick curled close to Black Hat’s body.

Flug couldn’t help but let out a snicker at the sight.

Black Hat shifted around on his back at the sound before the demon stilled as his claws and talons scraped the ground. Then, Black Hat shuddered violently and curled in on himself, though a tentacle writhed blindly from over the demon’s back to snatch the top hat up and placed it back on his head.

Flug wasn’t surprised by this and merely rose to go and retrieve another robe from his small closet. A very expensive plush black robe with red trim, and spent the better part of the next several minutes struggling to get Black Hat into the robe.  Once accomplished, Flug rubbed his boss’ now robed limbs in an attempt to warm the demon up.

Black Hat let out a semi conscious groan and turned over on the floor to press himself against Flug.

”Bed.” Flug insisted, when Black Hat tried to wriggled his way onto his lap. “C-cold here.” Flug’s shoulders dropped in relief as Black Hat moved away, and with a sigh, Flug bent down so that he could assist his boss to his feet. Flug grimaced over the way that Black Hat clung to him, but directed the demon toward the bed. Flug couldn’t help but shake his head over the way he heard Black Hat’s taloned feet dragging against the floor. Flug set his jaw as he took the last few steps to his bed and angled his boss toward the mattress. Of course, as cold as he was, Flug’s bare feet tripped as he misstepped.

Luckily, Black Hat was aware enough that he caught them both before they fell with many tentacles sprouting from his body to hold them  upright.

“Bed.” Flug chattered through his teeth. Had it grown colder since he had first left his bed?

Black Hat used his own tentacles that had burst out from his body to settle the both of them on the bed in the center.  It was a small bed, and the semi-conscious snort under the demon’s breath was clearly for that fact that it wasn’t as large as Black Hat’s own bed that he hardly used...

...Unless he was pounding Flug into said bed and then crashing into the silken black sheets afterwards in a tangle of limbs.

Flug swallowed and chanced a glance at Black Hat, only to find the demon burrowing into the sheets and blankets on the bed. Flug let out a somewhat disappointed huff. There was no chance of anything like that happening between them while they were both shivering violently on a layer of sheets and a single comforter.

”Flug...” Black Hat hissed as he poked his head up from where he had buried himself in the fabric. “Why have you not frozen with this...this pathetic amount of blankets?”

”Maybe if s-someone hadn’t stolen all of t-them to keep my s-scent nearby...” Flug didn’t get a chance to finish because suddenly, with a few demonically barked words, Flug found it raining blankets and pillows, the soft fabric tumbling around them on the bed and onto the floor of the room.

It appeared as though some department stores would come to realize that they were missing a good majority of their expensive fancy pillows and plush blankets.

”Why d-don’t you just t-take us somewhere w-warm?” Flug stuttered out as his boss and lover slithered across the bed in his borrowed bathrobe.  Flug held as still as he could as Black Hat pressed his face into the crook of Flug’s neck.

”Too cold.” Came the quiet response.

Flug closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the sensation of Black Hat’s body so close to his. It had been weeks since they had been so close and weeks more since they’d been intimate. Work has been busy, after all, so it was understandable.

”Cold.” Black Hat insisted as he breathed against Flug’s neck.

”Maybe we s-should get under all t...these warm blankets y-you stole?” Flug suggested, falling silent as he watched his boss' shaky tendrils arranging the blankets around them and over them. “I do need t-to breathe, B-Black Hat.”

The blankets were parted enough to allow some cool, breathable air to slip in.

Flug gasped over the way Black Hat wriggled out of his bathrobe and pressed his freezing naked body to Flug's.  The robe Flug wore prevented Black Hat from completely plastering himself to the human's skin, until Black Hat made it vanish.  With a pleased hum, Black Hat firmly pressed his unnaturally cool to the touch skin to Flug’s warm body.

”COLD!” Flug screeched in sudden dismay, making an attempt to slide away.  He didn't get very far, as Black Hat's gangly limbs wrapped determinedly around him. “Get your freezing skin off of me!” Flug gasped, even as he shivered in an entirely different way that had nothing to do with temperature.  Flug twitched and let out a little gasp over the way Black Hat’s forked tongue flicked out and against his throat. Flug could feel his pulse leaping as the demon’s teeth grazed his throat, followed by another wet lick and low rumble of ecstasy over his taste, presumably.

”I will use your body to warm up.” Black Hat nearly purred against Flug’s throat. “And keep the blankets with your scent on them once they are covered in it.”

”But...but you...mmf!” Flug was cut off by the kiss Black Hat locked him into, feeling the sly smile against his lips as Black Hat's tongue invaded his mouth. Flug’s body went slack, allowing Black Hat to better arrange his body alongside his own, tangling their limbs together just so for maximum heat gathering purposes. “Asshole.” Flug wheezed out the moment the demon freed him from the wet, sloppy kiss.

Black Hat nuzzled first against Flug’s throat before the demon nuzzled the side of his head with a pleased hiss over presumably beginning to warm up.

Flug really wasn’t going to argue being cuddled by his boss. The closeness and the press of their bodies together felt very nice, if a bit uncomfortably cold due to whatever had caused Black Hat’s body temperature to become so freezing.

”Mine.” Black Hat suddenly growled as he gave Flug’s left shoulder a light bite. “My heat source.” Black Hat let go of the reddened skin before he bit down harder on Flug’s other shoulder, drawing blood this time and eliciting a surprised yelp of pain. “Warm me up, Flug.”  Black Hat said with a lilt to his voice, as he lapped the blood up with his tongue.

”You...you’re stealing my b-body heat, s-sir.” Flug shook violently as Black Hat’s body pressed ever closer as the demon continued to sap the warmth from him. Flug couldn’t stop shivering, his teeth chattering. “Can’t...can’t warm you u-up if you freeze me w-with your body...” Flug took in a sharp breath over the way that Black Hat’s tentacles slid along his back, caressing him. The meaning behind the action became clear as the motion of the tentacles minimally prevented Flug from backing away from his boss as a tendril dropped lower along his back.

Black Hat hissed something cross under his breath but whatever upset him didn’t prevent the demon from his dogged determination to cling to Flug.

The moment it clicked in Flug’s mind that Black Hat was cuddling close to him because he was warm, the scientist shamelessly decided to take advantage of his boss' need to heat up.  Besides, Flug hardly ever got to snuggle close to Black Hat after they’d had sex. There was nothing to prevent Flug from doing so now.

”What’s going on in that head of yours, doctor?” Black Hat asked as he nuzzled his cheek against Flug’s paper bag. A tentacle promptly tore off the bag, so that a cold demonic cheek could press to human skin as a purr of pleasure started up in Black Hat’s chest.

Flug didn’t say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Black Hat’s back to encourage him to lie over himcloser.  As soon as Black Hat got the message and snuggled in, Flug turned his head and pressed his nose against the side of the demon’s neck, which earned him an interested growl.  Flug felt claws come out as they carefully traced along skin, before Black Hat dragged his claws along harder.  Flug squeezed his arms around Black Hat in return as he wiggled in slight discomfort.

Black Hat let out a long hiss, and it became a growl as Flug twisted and bit down on the side of the demon’s neck. Black Hat retracted his claws in response and dug fingers into Flug’s side in retaliation to the bite, only for Flug to bite down harder.

Another interested hiss as Black Hat rolled his body down against Flug's.

By now, their movement beneath the blankets caused some warmth to be retained around them.

“Boss...” Flug, now that he could feel his fingers and didn’t think that Black Hat was going to freeze him with his cold blooded body, decided to move things toward where he thought his boss was taking this.  Flug whispered against the skin he had bitten with what he hoped was a sly tone. “Black Hat...are you warmed up, or do you need some more...help with that?” Flug felt the claws come back out to caress his sides as another purr of interest issued from Black Hat.

"And how do you propose we do that, doctor?"  Black Hat's tentacles were back out and they were caressing all over Flug's body in a state of anticipation.  Black Hat's arms and legs held Flug closer to him.

“You will have to let go of me, so I can show you.” Flug felt that it was really nice to be able to form a sentence when one's body wasn’t in a constant state of shivering.

Black Hat moved with great reluctance as he untangled his limbs from Flug’s and curled up on the blankets beneath him moodily. A single glowing eye watched Flug, the red intensifying and bathing the space beneath the blankets in a soft red glow.

Well, then, Flug supposed that seeing things would make this a lot easier, in addition to being able to see Black Hat’s responses.

"Are you going to show me now, Flug?"

Flug took a quick peek at his boss' glowing eye, before he offered a faint smile and took hold of Black Hat’s foot.

Black Hat didn't seem very impressed from the frown he wore.

Flug inspected the limb, tracing the dark, rougher skin of Black Hat’s door with his fingers, before they came into contact with the talons.  After examining the toes the talons extended from, Flug flexed the elongated limb. It looked more akin to some beast than to a humanoid figure in the way that it was structured. Flug glanced up when he heard Black Hat hiss and was in time to see the way his demonic boss’ head dropped back against a single pillow that was conveniently there. Flug found himself beginning to smile wider over the sight of Black Hat stretching out on his back and sighing the longer Flug played with his foot. Black Hat’s other talons foot flexed and stretched out in response to Flug’s attention to his other foot. When Flug pressed a few fingers to the ball of the demons foot, Black Hat let out what suspiciously sounded like a whimper and went limp.

_Someone_ walked to much on their toes, it seemed.  How Black Hat could stand to walk in the shoes he wore with the way he distorted his limbs, Flug didn’t know. What Flug did know was that this was one of the first times he was getting a good look at Black Hat’s uncovered feet.  It was...an interesting sight and not entirely expected but then again, Flug shouldn’t be surprised by the talons, as Black Hat often tore them into the sheets.  Flug let go of Black Hat's foot and inspected the other, before he ran his hands over his boss' shins and thighs, where the dark skin was a little less rough. Black Hat's head lifted up, his glowing eye fixed on Flug in silence as the scientist made his way up his body.  Much to Flug's amusement, Black Hat let out a disappointed whine over Flug not touching his tentacle dick as his hands slid up to the lithe, smooth and cold torso.  Flug ignored the whine and continued his perusal.

"Flug..."  Black Hat growled eventually, as soon as Flug took a little too long inspecting his arms and hands, and played with the claws on the demon’a fingers that had been digging into the blankets.  

"Yes, sir?"  Flug let go of Black Hat's right hand and reached back to rest his own hand over the demon's thigh again, just shy of the writhing cock.

"I will do something about this lack of contact if you do not."  Black Hat growled out in warning, the red of his eye intensifying.

”Are you feeling warmer then?” Flug asked as he gave the thigh a squeeze, eliciting a hiss.

”I can move again.” Black Hat confirmed, and to prove it, he sat up, though it appeared that he took care to not let Flug's hand move from its place on his thigh.  One of Black Hat's hands rested over Flug's, and gripped it firmly.  “I am still colder than I would care to be, and I have a solution to that, involving you.” 

“And what would that be?” Flug asked, aware of the way that Black Hat settled over him. Flug allowed himself to be pushed backward and arranged to prop himself up with his elbows.  Flug swallowed in anticipation of what was to come as Black Hat settled on his lap and ground down against his half-hard cock with a wickedly sharp grin that softly glowed.

"Why, we get our bodies warmer by partaking in vigorous activity, doctor.” A wet, forked tongue licked thin lips, the glow of Black Hat's eye deepening. “We will make the mansion feel pleasant by the time we are finished.”

"Are you sure that you’re warm enough to get it up, you old bastard?” Flug felt confident enough after sleeping with his boss for years to press his boss. “Or is that tentacle dick of yours going to remain limp?”

"That's why you're going to warm me up first."  A terrifyingly wide array of fangs bared themselves.  "Humans warm up a little more quickly, it seems."

"I would be warm already if it weren't for you stealing my body heat."  Flug pointed out.  

"Then get to it, doctor.” The glow of Black Hat's eye settled on Flug. “I would prefer to not become so lethargic again.”

"So..."  Flug didn't need anymore prompting than that. As soon as Black Hat kneeled on either side of his lap, Flug eagerly reached down and ran his hand along Black Hat's tentacle cock, which twitched in response to the touch.  With a quick breath, Flug let it out and traced along the underside of the shaft, until his fingers reached the slit beneath the base of the cock.  "Is this what you had in mind?"

"I don't know, doctor, why don't you go a little harder and find out?" The glowing fangs vanished briefly as a tongue flashed over them. “I wouldn’t want to have the fun interrupted if my body doesn’t function correctly after being so cold.”

"That would dampen things quite a bit, wouldn't it?” Flug asked, as he drew his finger back before shoving two in more roughly.

"Are you getting anything from your search?"  Black Hat wore a shit eating grin. "I can barely feel anything.  The cold still seems to be so deep inside of me."

An affronted demonic shriek rang out as Flug mercilessly plunged a needle into Black Hat’s thigh.

"Flug!"

"You wanted to feel warmer, didn't you?"  Flug asked smugly.  "Well, now you will.  That dose should get your cold blooded self warmer with every movement."

"Where did that syringe come from?"  Black Hat let out a hiss as Flug finger fucked his slit at a rapid pace, as if to avoid the question.  "Damn you, Flug, I told you to stop sticking me with your wretched needles."

"But you're feeling warmer now, aren't you?"  Flug asked as he slowed the movement of his fingers.

"Harder."  Black Hat gave Flug a narrow-eyed look but didn't deny the human's words.  Instead, the demons fingers joined Flug's to hook inside his slit.  "I still can't feel anything with your fingers.  Go deeper inside."    

-x-x-x-

“I'll show you deep inside, you ass.” A smile flashed across the normally anxious human’s lips. “From the looks of things, I don’t think we will have to worry about your cock shriveling up into your body, if your slit is leaking so much like this.  Only a matter of time before you can get it up.”

"Lie on your back."  Black Hat grit out, growling as Flug removed his fingers and curled them over Black Hat's hips after lying on his back.  Wearing a pleased grin over the quickness of obeying the order, Black Hat settled over Flug's hips again, and ran his hand along Flug's dick, hand dripping with his own slick.  At a low groan and shift of Flug beneath him, Black Hat angled himself over the human's cock, and let out a slow hiss as his slit parted around the shaft as he lowered himself onto it.

Warm.

It was very nicely warm compared to his cold insides.

"You’re freezing.” Flug gripped Black Hat's hips tight.  "You're going to make _me_ shrivel up."  

"No more talking."  Black Hat insisted as he finished lowering himself onto Flug's cock.  Black Hat flashed a pointy glowing grin as he bottomed out and squeezed his slit around the base of Flug's cock, making his scientist squirm.  "Move instead.  Don't think I won't take the time to bury myself into your warm body next."  Black Hat let out a maniacal laugh as Flug thrust up against him, and still wearing a smug, toothy smile, rode Flug's cock with graceful rolls of his hips.

Flug attempted to keep up with his boss, but Black Hat was fucking down onto his cock at such a rapid pace that it was all Flug could do to hold onto Back Hat as the demon moved as he liked.

Black Hat enjoyed the warmth fucking its way into his body, and eventually leaned over to press skin to skin with Flug's, determined to get the rest of his body warmed up.  Black Hat let out another rumble as he nuzzled the side of Flug's throat, teeth flashing over the way Flug was panting from exertion.  Black Hat didn't think he was anywhere close to coming, but Flug sure was.  Likely the human wasn't used to such a hard quick fuck, since Flug didn’t often get to fuck Black Hat like this.

Perhaps he should let it happen more often if it made Flug a mess of exhaustion that could then have his heat leeched from his body afterward.

Black Hat threw his head back in surprise when Flug seized him and started to thrust against him with renewed energy, an irritated exhale issuing out of him.  Black Hat crooned something, pleased by this, and raised himself up the slightest bit to ride Flug at a better angle.  Black Hat teasingly clenched the slit each time he bottomed out, and it was enough to make Flug cum.  Black Hat's hands caressed themselves over Flug's scrawny chest as the release warmed his insides, before he slowly pulled up and off of Flug's cock.  With a filthy grin, Black Hat slowly ground his own cock against Flug, feeling a little warmer indeed, both from the fucking and the damned injection that Flug had given him..

"It appears as if I have warmed up sufficiently to pleasure your body now."  Black Hat pressed his face against the side of Flug's neck, tongue flicking out to taste the sweat that clung to his skin.  "So tired out already."

Flug reached up and half-heartedly swatted Black Hat's shoulder.

"Or not."  Black Hat amended, even if he was baring his teeth in anticipation of burying himself to the hilt in his human.  It had been a long time since they had had sex, probably two months. and work was still piling up.  As much as he hated the cold weather snap, Black Hat wouldn't deny that it hadn't happened at a convenient time.  At another swat and Flug half turning over onto his side to give him an annoyed look, Black Hat offered a hint of fang in return and sneakily slipped a small tentacle behind Flug's back.  Black Hat didn't need to see Flug’s face in order to know when his tendril wriggled its way up his hole, because Flug gasped and shakily dragged himself over to Black Hat to lie across his lap.

That worked out just fine, as Black Hat ran his hand absently along Flug's back as he teased the thin tendril in and out of Flug's body, letting the small tentacle secrete slickness into Flug's hold to better ready him for when they got around to another round of sex.  Pointedly ignoring the fact that he allowed Flug to cling to one of his hands as the tendril slid in and out of his hole at a languid tempo, Black Hat continued to run his claws along Flug's skin.  When Black Hat sensed that Flug had relaxed, he reached back with his hand and slid a now non-clawed finger in alongside the tendril steadily pumping in and out of Flug.

Flug let out a disgruntled sound but apart from that couldn't find his voice.

Black Hat pretended to not know what Flug's not every elegant sound meant, and slid another finger in, making it obvious what he was doing as he moved both fingers and tentacle at an agonizingly slow pace.

Flug clenched his hand around Black Hat's hard, nails scraping the back of the demon’s hand.

Still Black Hat waited, even though Flug was now squirming to get himself upright, until finally, he found his voice.

"Fuck me, Black Hat."  Flug ground out, the anxiousness completely gone, as exasperation took its place. 

"Of course."  Black Hat purred as a hungry look crossed his face.  Both his fingers and tentacle pulled out of Flug's now dripping hole, and with a swift use of another tentacle, Black Hat propped himself up into a seated position as he positioned Flug facing away from him.  "Think you can stay upright?"

Flug pressed back against Black Hat with a huff.

Black Hat eagerly guided Flug to his wriggling tentacle cock that was no longer freezing cold, and let out a low sigh as he penetrated the slick hole.  It was not just a pleasant warmth he felt as Flug took his length.  It was much hotter, and Black Hat couldn't wait to get himself inside his human.  Black Hat's arms locked around Flug's abdomen, and he pulled Flug to his chest as he leaned in close to hiss into the scientist's ear.  "Try to keep up with me?  Or I will have to move our activities to the floor where I can fuck you at a better angle."

"Who's...talking too much now?"  Flug asked breathlessly as he wriggled within Black Hat's surprisingly strong grasp.

Black Hat thrust into Flug the rest of the way, drawing out a cry of pleasure from Flug as he came into contact with the ribbed bottom of Black Hat's tentacle.  Black Hat held tight to Flug as he started a slow, undulating movement that dragged the bigger part of his cock against Flug's ass.  It had the desired effect, and with Flug moving back against him as much he was able to, Black Hat settled into a rhythm. 

Warm.

Hot.

Messy.

Always so messy.

"Back..."  Flug managed to say a minute later, struggling within Black Hat's grasp.  “Sore.”

Reluctantly, Black Hat stopped the rolling motion, and slowly, teasingly, removed his tentacle cock from Flug's body, grinning over the disappointed huff that came from the scientist. 

"I'm not done with you yet."  Black Hat assured his human, and with an evil laugh, dragged both himself and Flug off of the bed and to the floor.

Flug flailed against Black Hat in a sudden panic, a little fear trickling in until he appeared to remember the stolen blankets and pillows littering the floor. 

Black Hat didn't give Flug a chance to orient himself, and instead arranged Flug on his back and shoved bedding beneath his hips.  With a little growl over getting back into that warm body, Black Hat seized Flug's legs and folded them as he pressed his tentacle right back into that tight hole.

Flug gripped a pillow that was behind his head and held it tight as Black Hat did a slow, agonizing slide to make him feel the shape of the tentacle until the demon bottomed out.

Black Hat's tongue lolled out of the sight before him, drool startling to gather on the wet appendage as he pulled himself out and then slammed back in, causing Flug to cry out.  Fingers locking into soft flesh, Black Hat thrust again and again as Flug let out all of those delicious sounding noises.  Black Hat licked his lips and leaned over, keeping up the pace as he bit and nibbled Flug's skin, drawing blood here and there as he went.

So many places that he wanted to bite and mark to show that Flug was his. So little time to choose where to make those marks.

Black Hat knew that he couldn't press Flug's body too much, or he was liable to pass out.

As if sensing his thoughts, Flug's hands left the pillow and reached out to Black Hat, seizing the demon around the neck in a lucky grab.

Black Hat heard a muffled, breathless laugh, and presumed it was due to his top hat still being in place as Flug's fingers scrambled to get a good hold of his lover.  Black Hat snorted dismissively.

He was Black Hat, and if he wanted the top hat to stay in place on his head and not fall, it would do so. Black Hat distorted his body in order to lean over Flug's chest, and allowed Flug to hold him tight around his neck, as the human’s breath came out raggedly against the side of Black Hat's neck.

Black Hat began to ram into Flug as his claws dug the slightest bit into Flug's hips, and the cry of ecstasy that was a mix of pain and pleasure that came from the human was enough for Black Hat to find release.  Black Hat rut into Flug through his orgasm, peeling his lips back to bare his fangs as he sunk them into Flug's shoulder, barely managing to avoid breaking bone this time around.  He felt Flug grimace, and couldn't help but chuckle into the bite over the fact that Flug had come again, though not much had been released from the human's body.  It pleased the demon that he'd caused another orgasm, though from Flug's limp, heavily breathing body, Black Hat presumed that there would be no more sex for the rest of the night.

Perhaps tomorrow, if Flug were as eager for it as he had been this night.

Black Hat slowly withdrew, and wore a shit eating grin over the sight of Flug was sprawled beneath him.  With a glint in his eye, Black Hat leaned over and began to tease his human by licking him clean of both of their releases.

Flug groaned something and twitched, but otherwise didn't shove Black Hat away as he methodically cleaned Flug's body.  And then licked him some more with his wet tongue, because Black Hat knew it made Flug want to shower.  Black Hat made sure to make that extra saliva was left here and there, muffled laughter sounding at the faint sound of disgust that came from Flug as the human realized what he was up to.

"Ugh...Black Hat...stop..."  Flug let out a slightly aggravated sigh as Black Hat left a very wet, sloppy kiss on his lips, making sure to have Flug have a taste of them both.  

Once Black Hat was finished teasing Flug, he used some tentacles to lift Flug back up onto the bed.  As soon as Black Hat settled Flug on the sheets and blankets, Black Hat crawled onto the bed himself and fastidiously arranged the bedding just so before curling up close to Flug. After giving something great thought, Black Hat hooked an arm over Flug's waist to bring them closer together.

It was quiet for perhaps an hour before Flug regained his ability to string together coherent thoughts.

Black Hat allowed Flug to turn over and snuggle to him, and as soon as the scientist settled, Black Hat promptly dropped his arm back over Flug's waist.  It would have been fine to drift of as such, until Flug decided to open his mouth.

"I thought that you didn't like to cuddle with me once we have had sex, sir, or is it because the mansion is still cold?"

"I am not 'cuddling' you, doctor."  Black Hat stated archly, as he ignored the traitorous rumbling that had started up in his chest. "I am squeezing you."

"You're hugging me, boss"  Flug rested his head against Black Hat's sternum.  " _And_ you're purring."

"Even if my hand is not around your neck, I could strangle you to death like this."  Black Hat ran his claws over the back of Flug's waist.  "What I am doing is not a nice gesture."  Black Hat insisted, even as the damn rumbling increased in volume as he nuzzled his cheek to the top of Flug's head.

"You are nuzzling me."  Flug said of the demon's current rubbing against his head.

"I am trying to decide if I want to bite you again or not." Black Hat stated as urged Flug up to align with his mouth.  "See?"  Black Hat's fangs grazed Flug's throat, followed by a forked tongue absently licking Flug's pulse.  The tongue withdrew, and Black Hat dug himself into a deeper hole by nuzzling the area of skin that he had licked and nibbled at.

“You are licking and nuzzling me, Black Hat.” Flug let out a sated sigh. “Just let me believe that you’d actually do this if you weren’t trying to hog all of my body heat.”

“I am an evil being, Flug. I do not _cuddle_. I do not nuzzle _affectionately_.” Black Hat growled out even as he wrapped his limbs firmly around his scientist and pressed his cheek to Flug’s to rub against him absently. “I am contemplating evil thoughts.  Thoughts of death, destruction and maiming among them, doctor.”

"If you say so, sir.” Flug sighed again as he snuggled closer to his in denial demonic lover.

“I do say so.” Black Hat said haughtily.

A few minutes passed in silence and within that time, Flug dozed off, snoring. 

Black Hat looked around the cold, dark room, before he moodily cuddled closer to Flug, tentacles slithering over bare human skin to better cling to the human. Black Hat hesitated for a moment, before he hooked one of his legs over Flug’s.  Talons locked into the sheets to hold Black Hat in place. 

Flug was roused a little during this arranging but soon enough, once things had settled, Flug sleepily pressed his face to Black Hat's neck to nuzzle him with his nose.

Black Hat bared his teeth and hissed but allowed the touch as Flug dozed back off, breathing against the demon's throat. With as much dignity as he could muster while buck ass naked, Black Hat pressed his cheek against Flug’s hair once more, before he nudged the human’s head back.  Black Hat grumpily nuzzled his face into Flug’s neck before finally settling, feeling sufficiently warmed up that he now wanted to enjoy scenting Flug.

Had anyone entered the room and saw the scene, there would be no denying that Black Hat was snuggling Flug close to his body, even if the demon held to the insistence that it was due to needing to warm up.

Some hours passed, until someone did, in fact, intrude upon Black Hat's mansion, and Flug's room in particular.  Another eldritch demon who had been anticipating finding an immobilized Black Hat, unable to resist being arrested. Instead, the white clad demon found a different scene entirely, and stopped dead inside of Flug's room with a dark flush rising on his cheeks at what he did find.

The protective fury of a naked demonic being when faced with another in his domain was quite potent.

"What the fuck are you doing in my mansion?"  Black Hat hissed dangerously as he sat up in an instant.  "You are breaching our agreement to stay out of one another's territory."

"I...I guess I didn't think you would be like... _this_." White Hat had averted his visible right eye, fidgeting, before he chanced a quick look in Flug's direction.  "I'm very sorry for the intrusion, Doctor Flug. It was only Black Hat I was supposed to find..."

"It's not me you really need to apologize to."  Flug said with a yawn, snuggling back into the blankets as Black Hat made as if to spring off the bed, horrors of all kinds beginning to piece off his body as his jaw unlatched and Black Hat hissed.  Flug hugged a pillow to his chest and met White Hat's eye.  He didn't give a damn if White Hat saw his face, since the hero had already seen it before.  "Though I doubt apologies will help with Black Hat.  I wonder if Doctor Slug will be able to find a way to patch you up once Black Hat is done with you."  Flug gave an evil little smile reminiscent of Black Hat's.  "Better luck next time, White Hat.  Trying to freeze my boss isn't going to help heroes be able to arrest him."

"I...I see that."  White Hat sounded like he very much hadn't wanted to see. "Are you all right though, doctor?  It looks as if he's bitten you..."

An angry, demonically shrieking Black Hat flung himself at White Hat when the other demon dared to take a step forward.  Along with being caught naked and in bed with Flug, cuddling the human to him in what could be seen as nothing more than affection was the tipping point.  White Hat acting as if he wanted to inspect Flug's bite wound made Black Hat snap and slam into White Hat, taking them both through the open door as Black Hat hissed in another language as he raked his claws against White Hat, littering the white clothing with the demon's blood.

White Hat, from where Flug was seated, took off, clearly not interested in remaining around an overly possessive and pissed off fellow demon.  But that didn't mean White Hat got away with with only a few scratches.

From what Flug could hear echoing through the mansion, Black Hat was letting White Hat know of his displeasure of being found not only in a compromising position but for intruding in his home in the first place.  By throwing White Hat through walls and throwing things at him that he could get his hands on.  Pained cries and whimpers sounded now and again, but with a final infuriated demonic scream, a crash sounded, indicating that Black Hat had likely thrown White Hat out of a window.  From panicked shouts of heroes that came from outside, that was a fair assumption.  Flug didn't hear anything for a time, but he wasn't concerned, and instead settled comfortably in bed beneath the blankets, and looked around the room.  The lights were back on, indicating that the generator had kicked back in.

Good.

Flug wasn't sure he could survive two nights in a row with his boss leeching the warmth from his body. With a sigh, Flug settled in bed to wait for Black Hat's return, vaguely wondering if he had decided to chase White Hat down instead of letting him slink away.

-x-x-x-

Some distance away from Hatsville...

"What do you mean they're together?"  White Hat hissed in pain as Dr. Slug none too gently swiped some of his injuries with a liquid Slug had developed to speed along the demon's natural healing process.

"Have you not seen the way Black Hat looks at Doctor Flug?"  Slug slammed the container on a nearby table.  "Or did you ignore any signs because you didn't believe that Black Hat could ever be with a mortal like that without tearing them apart?"

"I...I...."  White Hat was cut off as Slug got into his personal space, wielding bandages with special salve on it.  

"What kind of idiot do you think Black Hat is if he didn't have some safeguard from temperatures dropping?"  Slug jerked the bandages around White Hat's limbs, drawing forth a pained yelp.

"It would have worked!  We could have managed to arrest him this time!"  White Hat insisted.  "I didn't realize that Black Hat would go share a bed with Doctor Flug to warm himself up."  White Hat protested.  The white clad demon tilted his head curiously at Slug, who had fallen silent as if in contemplation.  "Slug?"

"Does the cold affect you?"  Slug asked curiously.

"Ah, well..."  White Hat couldn't stop a shiver from running down his spine over the way his own scientist was looking at him.  "I guess you could say so."

"Then perhaps I should run a test to see how far you'd go to warm up?"  Slug no doubt wore a wickedly delighted smile beneath that paper bag he wore.  The goggles sure seemed to indicate it with the way that he was burning a hole into White Hat.

"I...I don't think that is necessary..."  White Hat began to slide off of the medical table he'd been seated on, only to have Slug come in and pin him in place with hands on his thighs.  Or rather, White Hat let him.

"I think it is."  Slug appeared to study White Hat, before he let out a sly laugh.  "I believe it would be an interesting...experiment."

White Hat almost wanted to be back at Black Hat's mansion instrad of sitting where he was as he watched the way Slug tugged up his paper bag to reveal a wicked smile full of not so pure intentions.

"Or we could skip that all and have some fun now."  Slug tugged the paper bag and goggles off the rest of the way and tossed them aside as he fixed his eyes on the injured demon.  "Unless you're not up to it?"

"I can feel my wounds beginning to heal over."  White Hat said faintly as Slug slowly slid his hands from his thighs to grip his shoulders.  White Hat would have cursed Black Hat for giving him such nasty injuries, but since it let White Hat know that some of his feelings were reciprocated by the human before him, it worked out.

There was no need to freeze their home for Slug to test out his theory.

-x-x-x-

It took Black Hat around an hour to return to Flug's bedroom, though he was still completely naked.  Black Hat's tentacle dick writhed around as if reflecting the demon's continued agitation despite the threat being dealt with. Flug shifted around on the bed before he moved the blankets aside, silently offering a warm space for his boss to join him. Flug didn’t want to say anything lest he upset Black Hat further, until the demon had had a chance to calm down.

The dark mood hovering around Black Hat vanished in an instant as the demon perked up and grinned at the offer.  Black Hat slammed the door shut behind him and all but slithered onto the bed and under the sheets to come into contact with Flug.

”COLD!” Flug yelped upon Black Hat snuggling close to him with a purr and a nuzzle to the cheek.

Black Hat rubbed his scientist cheek to cheek one more time before Black Hat held on tight to Flug with all his limbs, including some tentacles that had spawned.

Flug eventually lie still with a put upon sigh but soon enough hugged Black Hat to his chest in return. Despite the fact that the power was back on, it appeared as if Black Hat was still determined to leech the warmth away from him.  Flug was damn well going to get something in return from the demon one way or another.

Namely cuddles, despite Black Hat's aversion to calling it such.

"You will speak of this to no one.” Black Hat hissed dangerously against Flug’s neck, but the demon ruined the affect of the threatening tone by nuzzling in close to Flug’s throat and pressing what suspiciously felt like a kiss to the marked skin.

"What about White Hat?” Flug asked mildly, as he returned the gesture by kissing a nearby tentacle.  Flug's lips curved up when a tiny mouth formed for him to kiss.  Obviously he took Black Hat up on kissing that tentacle's mouth, as it was Black Hat himself. 

"He will be too embarrassed to say anything about what happened. He'll stick to licking his wounds for now.” Black Hat said simply, before he pulled back to lock eyes with Flug, his pupil flashing red. "And you, doctor, won’t say anything."  Black Hat's claws slid in silent promise along Flug's bare back.  "That is, you won't say anything if you don’t want to be torn to shreds.”

“You know I won’t.”  Flug dismissed the empty threat as he left off kissing the tentacle.  He knew better now after being intimate with Black Hat for several years.  Flug hugged Black Hat to his chest, and held him as tightly as he could as he felt Black Hat begin to rumble his pleasure at the touch.

"And I know this how?" Black Hat questioned as he wrapped his limbs tighter around Flug in return, letting his tongue slide out to flick the forked tip against Flug’s throat.

"You’re still here in my room, even though the power and heat have come back on.” Flug pointed out, digging his fingers in lightly against Black Hat's lower back.

"That doesn’t answer the question."  Black Hat hooked a leg over Flug's and teasingly pressed his shaft against Flug.

"I won't say anything because I wouldn’t want to lose the chance to be held by you like this." Flug said eventually, in a quiet voice.

Black Hat let out a disgusted retch over the nauseating confession.  It made his skin crawl.

"I notice that even though you don't like the sound of that, you are still holding me." Flug sais after the demon quieted. "Hugging me, actually."

"Squeezing you."  Black Hat protested immediately, thinking to try and divert the uncomfortable topic with something more familiar.  A few somethings, actually, as Black Hat let a few tentacles slither over Flug's body.  Of course, Flug would catch on to his plan, smart human that he was. 

"I know that you're going to try to fuck me with one of your tentacles."  Flug twitched against Black Hat, his voice a little breathy as he continued.  "Maybe you’re even thinking of using two this time, but that doesn't change the fact that you have been cuddling with me on my bed for hours before White Hat intruded."

Black Hat dropped the tentacles from Flug's ass and let them drape dramatically over the scientist's back as Black Hat let out a long petulant hiss.  Black Hat quieted the moment Flug wrapped his arms around his neck and tugged him down to brush his lips against his cheek.  Black Hat grudgingly allowed another kiss, and lightly flicked his tongue against Flug's lips in order to deepen the kiss. 

This wasn't cuddling.

It wasn’t snuggling.

It was...it was...

”I am aggressively holding you.” Black Hat murmured against Flug's lips as they parted for breath.  Black Hat scowled at Flug's failed attempt to disguise a laugh into a cough.

"Then lie back down with me and ‘aggressively hold' me some more.”  Flug insisted as he settled comfortably against the sheets and stared up at Black Hat.

Black Hat made a big deal over arranging the pillows and blankets, just to make Flug wait, as Black Hat wanted to be able to be propped up to better...aggressively hold Flug.  Yes, that was better.  Much more menacing sounding than a hug.  With a satisfied growl, Black Hat arranged Flug sideways across his lap in silent promise of things to come, before he wrapped his arms around Flug, along with several tentacles to hold his human close.  Black Hat nuzzled his cheek against Flug's and rumbled away in the pure pleasure of skin to skin contact.

Aggressively holding Flug snug to his body would become a more common occurrence for Black hat, even after the snow had melted away.  Because no matter how much Flug teased Black Hat about the demon’s sudden acknowledgement of his need to snuggle a warm body to his own, Black Hat knew that Flug wouldn't say anything to anyone about it.  Not that anyone would believe that an evil being like Black Hat wanted something as harmless as snuggles.

Despite the teasing, Black Hat knew that he had an unwritten invitation to come to Flug during the night to satisfy his desire for forbidden cuddling.

Perhaps Black Hat would just require Flug sleep in his room from now on. Black Hat didn’t think that Flug would mind, seeing as they spent the next few weeks tangled in one another’s limbs amid stolen blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t forgotten about Lux Noir (I do have a rough draft for the next chapter finally) but I think I might have been burned out because I couldn’t write anything during November and a little into December. But with this one shot I think that I am getting back into the swing of things.
> 
> I hope this fic was at least a little entertaining to read due to the ridiculousness of it. If there are any glaring mistakes, I can fix them. Otherwise this one shot will probably stay as is.


End file.
